


[Podfic of] The Opposite of Eating Your Feelings

by exmanhater



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are delicious foods and only occasional threats of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Opposite of Eating Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Opposite of Eating Your Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156895) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1hAiwuX) [2.86 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 6:15

**Streaming:**  



End file.
